My Bug!
by aliendroid
Summary: My Bug: Kiba is in a foul mood. Everyone seems to be talking to Shino, touching Shino, and just taking up Shino's time! It isn't fair. Shino should only pay attention to him and no one else! Now includes prequel chapter Something's Wrong: Sasuke wants to know what's wrong with Naruto. Can he handle it when he does find out? ShinoKiba & SasuNaru YAOI OOCness
1. My Bug!

_**My Bug!**_

**I just felt like adding to the wonders that is ShinoKiba. Basically think of this world as our world, but they all have their Ninja abilities. Because of this you will notice some interesting classes mentioned such as "Battle Tactics", "Combat Training" and "Interrogation 101". I hope you like!**

**Plot: Kiba is in a foul mood. Everyone seems to be talking to Shino, touching Shino, and just taking up Shino's time! It isn't fair. Shino should only pay attention to him and no one else! **

**Genres: Romance/Angst. **

**Plot Bunny: Shiro**

**Rating: M (This is a Yaoi, do you have to seriously ask why it is M rated?)**

**Disclaimer: The world is cruel in that it will not let me say I own Naruto. *cries pathetically* Anyways yeah I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does. **

_**My Bug!**_

Kiba shut of the engine to his Suburban and got out, Akamaru on his heels. Closing the door Kiba slipped his backpack on and headed into the academy. The school wasn't much to look at. A circular building, several stories tall, with windows all around. Kiba wasn't too sure but he remembered something about it being intentionally built like that, in such as way that some rooms can't see out. Walking towards the building Kiba's nose picked up the distinct smell of ramen and oranges, and the subtle scent of cedar. He recognized the first scent as Naruto, and the second as Shino. Smiling he pivoted around just in time to see Naruto hugging Shino. _What the fuck? How dare that blonde loser touch Shino! Get your hands off of him now! _Kiba mentally ranted.

Kiba start to stalk towards them, his fists clenched at his side, a feral growl building up in his throat. _How dare Naruto touch Shino!_ Kiba internally screamed. He could hear Akamaru growl next to him, reacting to his anger. As Kiba get closer Naruto turned and smiled at him, "Hey Kiba!"

_How dare he act like he wasn't just touching what is mine!_ Kiba cursed quietly. "Naruto," he said, well more like growled.

"You okay?" Naruto's head turned to the side. "Anyways, thanks Shino. I have to go and meet Sasuke!" With that said Naruto bounded off towards a black BMW.

Kiba watched the blonde go. Turning around he glared at Shino. "What was up with the fucking hug?" Kiba demanded.

"He was thanking me," Shino answered calmly.

Kiba's anger rose with the indifferent answer. "So you let him fucking touch you! Just because he was thanking you?"

"What is wrong with you Kiba?" Shino asked looking at the smaller brunet.

Kiba opened his mouth to tell Shino exactly what was wrong with him, then he realized Shino didn't know about his feelings, clamped his mouth shut. Kiba's eyes widened just a fraction, before he spun around on his heel, and ran into the building. _That was stupid! Absolutely fucking stupid! I almost told Shino I like him! _Kiba's fist slammed against his locker. "Fuck," he whispered, "This is bad." Opening his locker Kiba tried to not think about the scene he saw. But the harder he tried not to think about it the more he did. Flashes of his blonde friend with his arms wrapped around his Shino's shoulders. Okay so Shino wasn't _his_.

Kiba has liked Shino since junior high, the problem is he has never once, ever said anything about it. As far as Shino is concerned, or as far as Kiba knows he is, Kiba and Shino are just good friends. Perhaps going as far as saying they are best friends. What Shino doesn't know is that Kiba has hot, dirty, sticky, most the times graphic dreams about him. This morning had been no exception to it. Kiba's woke up from a delicious image of Shino hovering over him, chest bare, arms pinning him down, his member moving in and out of Kiba's body. When Kiba's alarm had gone off he had gotten into the shower and taken care of his prominent erection.

'_Whine_,' Kiba reached down and patted Akamaru's head. His faithful canine nuzzled his palm trying to sooth him, if only a little. Grabbing his binder and books for first period, Battle Tactics, he made his way to his class, Akamaru by his side. Sitting in the back, next to a window, Akamaru sitting next to him beside the wall, Kiba settled in and waited for the class to start. When the door opened he instantly wished he could leave.

There was Shino with that bitch Sakura hanging onto his arm. '_Get your filthy hands off of him slut!'_ Kiba inwardly yelled. On the outside Kiba growled low in his throat causing Akamaru to look up. The large dog spotted what had his master so upset. Barking he went over to Shino and Sakura and forced them apart. '_Good job!_' Kiba mentally cheered.

"Hey Akamaru," Shino said leaning down and scratching Akamaru behind the ear. "Do you need anything else Sakura?" Shino asked no longer looking at her, his attention was on Kiba and the glare he was receiving from him. '_What have I done now?_' Shino wondered.

"Nope that was everything! Thanks Shino," Sakura said as she quickly hugged him and left.

It didn't escape Shino's noticed that Kiba's glare got more intense or that Akamaru growled at Sakura when she hugged him. '_What is going on?_' Shino silently asked himself. Giving Akamaru one last pat, he went to his desk, which was of course in front of Kiba's. "Morning," Shino greeted, "Care to explain what earlier was all about, and why you were glaring?"

"I wasn't glaring, and no I'm not going to explain earlier," Kiba said looking out the window, as if he refused to meet Shino's eyes. _'Kami why does his voice have to be so smooth? No, bad, stop thinking about it!_' But it was too late, Kiba's mind was already replaying his dreams, focusing on what Shino's lips and tongue had done to him in those dreams. '_I wonder if his lips really do feel like that?_' Kiba dreamily pondered.

Shino was going to pry further but the bell rang and the teacher walked in. Making a mental note to ask Kiba later, Shino turned around, and paid attention to the lecture on the importance of understanding your enemy.

Too bad Kiba's hormone crazed mind absolutely refused to let him concentrate on anything that wasn't Shino. '_I'm acting like a bitch in heat! This is bad, really, really bad! If this keeps up I just might jump him. Hmm jumping on Shino, glomping him, licking him from head to toe, taking him in my mouth , and NO! Stop right now!_' Kiba slammed his head onto his desk causing everyone to turn and look at him with startled, amused, and worried glances.

"Something wrong Inuzuka?" asked Asuma.

"Ah," Kiba looked up, but his eyes met Shino's covered gaze. He could feel the query in the unseen gaze. Heat pooled in Kiba's loins. "I don't feel so good sensei, can I go to the nurse's office?" Kiba asked. It wasn't a lie. He really didn't feel normal. He was so frustrated, sexually frustrated.

"You are flushed. Okay go ahead," Asuma instructed pointing to the door.

"Thank you, come on Akamaru," Kiba called getting up. He could feel Shino's eyes following him as he walked out of the classroom. When the door shut Kiba took off at a dead run, wanting nothing more than to get as far away from Shino as possible. The burning in his veins was increasing, and the uncontrollable pain of seeing others around Shino was too much. When Kiba reached the nurse's office Shizune wasn't there. Sighing he signed the check in sheet and laid down. Curling up in a ball Kiba hugged himself, hoping to drive away some of the intense feelings wracking him.

Akamaru sat next to the bed with his head resting near his master's. The large white dog could feel Kiba's pain and knew the cause. The canine just didn't know what to do. Kiba was his master, he was supposed to help him, but he knew nothing of human mating rituals. Whining softly Akamaru nudged Kiba's hand, then jumped onto the bed and curled up next to him.

_Kiba felt calloused hands ran along the planes of his body. He could feel fingers that trembled slightly as they slipped behind him and pressed deep into him. He moaned out and raised his hips to meet the intrusion. Opening his eyes he saw Shino hovering over him, a delicious smirk playing across his lips. The taller teen leaned down and whispered into Kiba's ear, "I'm going to make you scream."_

_With those seductively whispered words Shino's fingers began to move and Kiba did scream. His arms shot up and grasped Shino's shoulders. His nails dug in and Shino groaned at the slight piercing pain. Another finger was added and Kiba's body arched off the bed, "Shino!" Kiba's lips were parted and cries of wanton abandon spilled forth. All he could do was beg for more. _

"_I think you're ready," Shino husked nipping at Kiba's ear. He removed his fingers and aligned his member with Kiba's prepared entrance. Right before he drove in Shino whispered, "I love you Kiba." As Kiba's name left his lips Shino entered the panting, begging brunet._

_Kiba's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Shino's penis found his prostate with deadly accuracy. "Gods!" Kiba cried, his hips thrusting up to meet Shino thrust for thrust. "Shino, more, deeper, Shino, harder!" he begged. Their naked bodies, slicked with sweat, moved in perfect rhythm with each other. Shino's thrust going deep, eliciting wanton cries from Kiba's parted lips._

"_Kiba," Shino whispered. _

_RIIIIING! RIIIING! RIIIIING!_

Kiba snapped awake, startling Akamaru, and cursed when he realized he had yet another wet dream staring his best friend. "I'm so fucked up," Kiba reprimanded. "Why? Why can't I control this?" He didn't care he was in love, or in lust, with his best friend. No he cared that he had no control over it. His every instinct was rebelling against him when it came to Shino, and that was just dangerous.

_xXx My Bug! xXx_

Shino discreetly kept watch on the classroom door throughout the rest of the morning hoping Kiba would come back to class. With each passing minute he started to worry more and more. Kiba had been acting weird since that morning, and Shino couldn't help shake the feeling he was missing something vitally important. He felt his kikaichu hum with irritation under his skin, reacting to his own muddled mind and emotions. With a quick command he calmed them down. It wouldn't do him any good to have them irritated. The bell rang signaling the ending of Interrogation 101 and the start of block A lunch, Shino stood determined to find Kiba.

Once he got out of the class he was bombarded by several people. "Shino could you help me?"

"Hey Shino where should I go to look for this information?"

"Ne, ne Shino I could really use your input on this."

Shino wanted to scream at them to shut up and leave him alone. He had more important things to worry about right now, but no he couldn't do that. The academy promoted team work. Sharing information and helping classmates was part of that training. Quickly Shino answered their question and directed them to the right place to retrieve the information they needed. During this time Shino had, for the first time in his life, felt resentment for his family's connection to insects. If it wasn't for that he wouldn't be being harassed by those who normally wouldn't talk to him. He would be able to go after Kiba and find out what was wrong with him.

'_No, it isn't the kikaichu's fault_,' Shino reprimanded himself. _'This is because Iruka-sensei gave that project in biology_.'

_xXx My Bug! xXx_

Kiba was heading for his locker to get his wallet when he came face to face with the sight of five people crowding in close to Shino. Kiba felt his heart stop. Shino wasn't brushing them off. No, he was talking to them, animatedly. As he watched the scene his anger, frustration, jealousy, territorial instincts, and just plain rage boiled up inside him. Shino didn't even talk that much with him! Why would he spare these people even so much as a second glance? Kiba's emotions were roiling and seething causing Akamaru to whine and step back from him. Kiba was Akamaru's alpha so his anger was triggering the larger dog's submissive instincts.

When a girl reached out and touched Shino's arm Kiba snapped. In less than five seconds he was between Shino and the rest of the group. He had pried the girls hand away and he snarled at her. "Keep your fucking hands off of him! He's _MINE_!"

Shino had been shocked by Kiba's sudden arrival, but that shock couldn't compare, didn't even come close, to the absolute confusion and joy that ran through his body when he heard Kiba declare him his. Realizing the smaller brunet still had a death grip on the girls arm and she was trying to free herself, Shino placed his hand on Kiba's shoulder. "Kiba?" Shino said softly when he felt Kiba stiffen under his touch. "Kiba let her go," Shino instructed.

Kiba did, but he didn't turn around. Heat seared him from the place Shino was touching him. It traveled from his shoulder down to his chest, his stomach, and finally to his groin where it collected and intensified. Kiba looked at the horrified and on-guard expressions of the people around him. "Kiba?" Shino's voice reached his ears again. That deep, smooth, velvety, soft voice that was like a drug. Squeezing his eyes shut and willing himself to move Kiba took off at a dead run. "Kiba!" He could hear Shino's voice calling out for him but he couldn't stop. He just knew he had to run, to run and not stop.

What had he done? He had acted without thinking. He had been ready to break that girls arm! Kiba was terrified of what was happening to him. He heard a bark from beside him. Not thinking twice Kiba jumped onto Akamaru's back and hung on as his companion jumped through a window. Akamaru ran across the school grounds until they reached the large practice grounds in the back. There was no Combat Training class going on so the grounds were empty. Kiba slid off of Akamaru and curled into a ball.

This wasn't happening! It couldn't be happening! Kiba was losing all control over his action when it came to Shino. He was acting like a territorial animal. He had just declared Shino to be his! Kiba felt panic raise up and he wrapped his arms around himself.

Akamaru whined and nudged Kiba's curled form. Moving to his master's back Akamaru curled up next to him. He softly licked his master's face. He didn't understand why Kiba had run away. He had been proud when Kiba enforced his dominance over that human female. It was obvious Kiba wanted Shino for his mate, and it was obvious Shino felt the same. So why? Why was his master running away from it?

"Shino," Kiba cried, a soft strangled sound escaping his lips. "I love you Shino." Pain, that was all it was. That was all Kiba felt. Pain. He had just done something irreversible, said something that could never be taken back. And it was all because he had fallen in love with Shino.

"Are you okay Kiba?" Naruto's voice asked from behind Kiba's curled form. Kiba lifted his head and looked at his friend. Naruto's eyes narrowed when he saw the tears soaking his friend's tattooed face. Without asking what was wrong Naruto sat down beside the dog boy. "You know I thought it was weird that you got mad at me this morning, but after seeing what happened in the hallway, well I guess I can understand."

"How can you understand that? I did something so horrible," Kiba said sitting up.

Naruto laughed, it wasn't his usual bright energetic laugh. No, this laugh was dark and bitter. "Girls think love is nothing but pink clouds, walks on the beach, and sweet kisses. What they don't see is the pain it brings." Naruto looked up to the sky his eyes haunted. "I don't think there is a more comforting or damaging emotion as love. When you first realize it, it is wonderful, but then anxiety fills you. You start to worry about the other person. Wondering, praying they feel the same. When you're separated it's like a void has been left in you, a void that only the presence of that person can fill. After a while you come to realize the void is your missing heart, and the reason only that person can fill it is because they are the one with it." A bitter smile spread onto Naruto's lips. "Love is only great when it is returned."

"But Sasuke does love you," Kiba said not understanding Naruto's bitterness.

"I know he does, but I know what you are going through. I have gone through it." Naruto looked at Kiba his eyes hard, almost like steel. "I had to control every urge I had, every small instinct that told me to just claim him. I had to watch as girls flirted with. As he _dated_ Sakura! I had to pretend to be jealous of him because that was what was expected of me. I couldn't allow myself to show even a hint of how I felt." Naruto's eyes regained that far away and haunted look. "I even went so far as to try and erase myself completely because it hurt so much. Kiba," Naruto was looking at the ground, "Don't make the same mistake I did. Don't let Shino slip away and only reach out when it's nearly too late."

"Naruto!" Sasuke's voice broke them out of their conversation. He walked up to them and he glared at Kiba. "You should be talking to Shino," Sasuke said. "Come on dobe, I know you are hungry." Sasuke picked Naruto up and hugged him tightly. He quickly kissed the blonde and then pulled him towards the cafeteria.

Stopping Naruto turned around and pinned Kiba with an earnest stare. "Don't run from it Kiba. Trust me, running hurts more than accepting it."

"Come on Naruto, he has to make this choice on his own," Sasuke said wrapping his arm around Naruto's waist. Naruto allowed himself to be pulled away.

Kiba watched and realized what Naruto meant. Even if you love someone it doesn't mean there is a guarantee everything will be perfect. Naruto and Sasuke were the ultimate example of that. They fought constantly, but Sasuke was always there for Naruto and vise a versa. There love was far from perfect, it was actually so damaged and broken it was being held together by their will alone. Their plain stubborn determination to not let the other go was the only thing keeping them from falling under its weight.

Akamaru let out a soft yip and Kiba turned his head to see Shino walking towards him. "Kiba," Shino said, his voice sounded so lost. Slowly he walked towards Kiba. Ever so slowly, as if he was approaching a timid animal that might bolt at any moment. As he reached Kiba he knelt down and did something he thought he would never do, but this was Kiba, his precious Kiba; he removed his sunglasses and allowed his naked gaze to meet Kiba's.

Kiba's eyes widened as he took in Shino's gun metal grey eyes. His eyes were so cold, but they also held so much brilliance and warmth, it was a striking contrast.

Akamaru decided enough was enough. He could smell the want radiating off of both of them. It was so strong he couldn't understand how Kiba couldn't notice it! Standing up Akamaru pushed his head into Kiba's back causing him to fall on top of Shino. With a scolding bark he turned around and went to the other end of the training grounds to give the some privacy. Even if they tried to leave without doing anything Akamaru would drag them back, he was sick of this game!

Kiba lie sprawled out on top of Shino, his face a fiery crimson. He could see an answering blush spread out on Shino's face and it made Kiba's control slip again. Leaning down Kiba nudged the collar of Shino's coat down; closing the distance between them Kiba captured Shino's mouth with his. At first Shino didn't respond and Kiba was about to pull back thinking he made a mistake, but Shino's arms snaked around his waist and shoulders pulling Kiba closer. Kiba moaned as Shino kissed him back, the taller teen's tongue taking the initiative to sneak into Kiba's mouth and explore. Shino's left hand curled into Kiba's unruly brown locks holding his head in place so he could deepen the kiss further.

Kiba's tongue brushed against Shino's tongue hesitantly at first but soon he gained confidence and it didn't take long for their tongues to be battling with each other. With a soft growl Kiba forced his tongue into Shino's mouth wanting to dominate the kiss. Shino nipped on Kiba's tongue forcing him to retreat and giving Shino control once again. Quickly Shino flipped them over so he was the one on top. When a low menacing growl escaped Kiba's lips, Shino broke the kiss, and bit down on the junction of Kiba's throat and shoulder. It was a show of dominance and Kiba whimpered softly at the feel of Shino's teeth sinking into his sensitive skin. "Mine," Shino growled out.

Before Kiba could respond Shino's mouth was attacking his again. Both his hands were buried in Kiba's hair tilting his head back so he could have better access to the now submissive and pliant mouth of his love. Kiba wrapped his arms around Shino, burying his own hands into Shino's black tresses, pulling him closer. Wanting more, demanding, and craving everything. The world slipped away and all that existed was Shino and Kiba. Their touch, their intermingled breathing, the beating of their hearts, nothing else mattered; nothing else existed in that moment.

Shino rocked his hips against Kiba's unintentionally causing the smaller teen to moan out and arch up into his body. Shino hissed into the kiss as Kiba rubbed their clothed erection together repeatedly. Grinding his hips down he forced Kiba to remain submissive, which earned him another delicious whimper. Shino removed his mouth from Kiba's and traveled down to his throat. Using his grip on Kiba's hair he tugged his head back exposing his throat more. Shino let his tongue travel along Kiba's Adams apple. When Kiba let out a whine than a growl Shino bit down, causing Kiba to whimper again. Deciding he really did like that sound, Shino continued to bite his way along the expanse of Kiba's throat, and with each new nip of his teeth Kiba released that irresistible submissive whimper.

"Okay break it up you two!" called Kurenai as she walked up to them. "Control yourselves until you are out of school and off of school grounds."

Shino and Kiba reluctantly broke apart and mumbled a 'yes ma'am.' Kurenai smiled at them before turning away and walking back towards the main building. Kiba looked to Shino with a wary gaze. He was terrified about what Shino would say, or not say. Kiba realize he was actually, for once, mortified of Shino's silence. "Shino," Kiba started. "I'm sorry about that scene earlier. I didn't mean to. I mean…it's just I don't know…I guess I was…shit!" Kiba cursed he just couldn't form a coherent thought.

Shino reached over, grasped Kiba's chin, tilted his head back, and kissed him gently. This kiss wasn't demanding like the others, no this one was tender, loving. It left Kiba breathless. Pulling away Shino gazed into Kiba's eyes. Cool, warm silver met chocolate brown. "I love you Kiba," Shino said. "I was happy when you told her not to touch me. What I don't like is you avoiding me." Shino's grip tightened on Kiba's chin, causing the brunet to flinch. "Don't do it again," Shino demanded.

Kiba just nodded his head, well the best he could with Shino's grip on his chin. Shino seemed appeased and released Kiba's chin only to pull him into his arms. Kiba melted into the embrace. Finally Kiba said the words he had been longing to tell him, "I love you Shino."

_xXx My Bug! xXx_

"They were asking you about where to find information on insects?" Kiba asked unbelieving, the next day as him and Shino walked towards the academy's main building. "So the reason I was a jealous, irritated wreck was because they wanted help on their biology project?"

"Yes," Shino answered simply.

Last week Iruka had assigned a research project. Each student was to pick a species of insect from a hat and write a report on it. Shino was the only one who wasn't doing his project on insects, because Iruka felt the insect tamer had an unfair advantage. Instead Shino had been instructed to pick a different species.

"Oh, what did you choose?" Kiba asked remembering that Shino wasn't doing his report on an insect species. Kiba himself had drawn the African Killer Bee.

"Wolves," Shino said. Kiba looked at him with a shocked expression. "Why? Because I wanted to understand you more. I figured if I knew more about the animals your family is so tightly interwoven with I could get closer to you."

Kiba's face broke out into a smile. Kiba jumped onto Shino hugging him tightly. "That is so sweet!" Kiba laughed.

"It isn't nice to laugh at others," Shino said, but he was hugging Kiba back. His arms had actually instantly wrapped themselves around his boyfriend's waist. The two looked into each other's eyes and their mouths moved closer. Their lips had just brushed when…

"Hey Shino!" Ino's voice broke the two out of their own little world. "Hey could you help me with this?"

"Do your own project! Shino is my bug expert, find your own!" Kiba said pulling Shino away from the blonde. Now that he knew it was okay for him to be possessive and territorial he wasn't even going to bother hiding it. Kiba smiled, he finally had his bug boy and he wasn't letting go. Shino was his, everyone else could just back the fuck off!

_The End!_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this little one shot. If you liked this please feel free to check out my other fics! Please review! I love reviews!**

**Voice: Hey what is Sasuke and Naruto's story in this story?**

**Me: Hm…no I have too much going on!**

**Voice: Oh please!**

**Me: NO!**

**Voice: What if the reviewers want it?**

**Me: *glares* if the reviewers want I won't deny them.**

**Voice: YES! Review and tell her you want to know!**

**Me: Don't force them Voice!**


	2. Something's Wrong

_**Something's Wrong**_

**So, after nearly two years, I'm finally releasing the much requested one-shot telling of Naruto and Sasuke's story from **_**My Bug!**_** I would say "sorry this took so long" but as I never planned to write this I'm not. **

**Plot Bunny: Shiro**

**Plot: Sasuke recognizes some odd behavior in Naruto, and wants to know what's wrong. When he does manage to ask, can he handle the consequences of knowing? What will he do?**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rated: M (nudity and suggestive positions)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

**REMEMBER THIS TAKES PLACE BEFORE **_**My Bug! **_**SO IT IS A PREQUEL!**

_Something's Wrong_

_Love. Many have contemplated what this word means, how it comes to be, and how it affects us. For many their "first love" is a happy time with no cares. It isn't until later that other aspects of this emotion known as love comes into our lives. For a few of unfortunate youths though the word love carries with it great pain, suffering, and confusion. _

_High school girls tend to see the romantic side of love. Walks on the beach, dates, kissing under the full moon and other scenes play through their heads as they think about falling in love. What they fail to see at such a young age is the darker, harsher side of the thing they so desperately want. Confusion, loneliness, bitter jealousy, fear, constant worry, and so many other emotions accompany this one simple feeling._

_Love. It isn't easy to define. It's even harder to grasp and hold on to. _

Sasuke sighed as he pushed the print out away from him. It was a segment of a blog written by some psychology student. For the sake of understanding their literature homework, defining Romeo and Juliet's motives, Kakashi-sensei had them read the text to help them understand the different aspect of love. All it did for Sasuke was prove that young teenagers were idiots.

Of course love was a complicated subject, and wasn't something to be rushed into. Any two bit hack knew that much. Not that Shakespeare was a hack.

"Naruto, wake up," Kakashi called as he whacked the blond behind Sasuke with his copy of Romeo and Juliet.

"Mm," Naruto yawned as he opened his bright blue eyes and looked at the teacher. "Wh't?" he mumbled.

Kakashi managed to not let his irritation show. This was the third time he'd caught Naruto sleeping in his class this week. "What is your opinion on the subject of love?"

To Sasuke's surprise a shadow crossed over Naruto's face and he recoiled away from Kakashi. It wasn't noticeable to many, and Sasuke was sure he was the only one that notice, but it was still odd. Out of everyone he'd have sworn Naruto would be the one supporting the characters' actions.

"It's a wonderful thing," Naruto finally said, his voice half dead, "When it's returned."

Kakashi and the rest of the class looked at the blond with a perplexed expression. That certainly wasn't what any of them were expecting him to say.

"What are you saying Naruto," Sakura spoke up, her voice mocking. "Everyone knows being in love is the best thing ever!" Her sea green eyes instantly went to Sasuke.

Sasuke ignored her. He'd already broken up with her. After dating for a month he just couldn't stomach her fawning anymore. Yes, he liked her, but it was better if they stayed friends. Apparently she didn't share that opinion.

Naruto looked over the pinkette. "Did you even read that article?" he asked.

"Did you?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, last week," Naruto responded.

That surprised Sasuke. Naruto didn't seem like the kind of person to look up such topics.

"A friend sent me a link to the whole article, so I read through it," Naruto explained after the class had given him a shocked look.

"That's nice," Kakashi said finally cutting into the conversation again. "But that still doesn't mean you get to sleep in my class."

"Yes Sensei," Naruto nodded.

As Kakashi walked back to the front of the class Sasuke leaned back and whispered, "So did you really read the entire article?"

The look he received from Naruto had his own eyes widening. He looked hurt. But why?

"I said I did, didn't I?" Naruto asked in answer. "I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks."

Sasuke couldn't respond to that. Turning to the front of the class he tried to not let Naruto's mood affect him. Despite his efforts that look kept popping up, and he couldn't get rid of it. Had he really said something so terrible?

_xXx Something's Wrong xXx_

Naruto sighed as he closed his locker and leaned against it. Literature had been rough. To think he'd suddenly be put on the spot like that. Sure Kakashi-sensei probably didn't mean anything and just wanted to punish him for sleeping in class, but it was still embarrassing. Now all the girls in class thought he was even weirder!

"Hey," Naruto looked up to Sasuke, "What was wrong with you in class?"

Blue eyes narrowed. Turning his gaze away from Sasuke, Naruto forced a smile. "Nothing's wrong! I'm fine. I was just a bit sleepy still."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Cut the shit, Dobe. What's wrong?"

This time Naruto dropped his farce. Turning his glare fully onto his friend he shouted, "It's none of your fucking business! Teme!"

Unprepared for that, Sasuke stood shocked as Naruto stormed off. Mumbling and cursing under his breath Naruto tried to calm himself as he stamped down the hallway. He hated being cornered. And it wasn't Sasuke's business. Hell, this entire thing was his fault! If that duck haired asshole wasn't so … so… it was his fault!

_xXx Something's Wrong xXx_

Sasuke pondered as he stalked through the hallways heading to the cafeteria. He couldn't even imagine what that Dobe's problem was! All he did was ask what's wrong. That's wasn't any reason for him to blow up in his face! He was just worried about him.

Stopping instantly, Sasuke's eyes widened. _'No, that isn't why I asked,'_ he shook his head rapidly. _'I am NOT worried about that usuratonkachi!'_

"Sasuke-kun." Sasuke's entire body tensed. Slowly he turned to see Sakura standing behind him, her big sea green eyes practically glowing at him. "Um, can we talk?"

"About what?" Sasuke asked as he slipped his hands in his pockets and continued walking toward the cafeteria. As he walked he quickly contemplated using a jutsu to get out of this situation. After some thought he decided it wasn't worth it. He'd just exhaust himself.

"Well," Sakura diverted her gaze from his. Sasuke braced himself. It always became uncomfortable when she did that. "I was wondering, um, why did we break up?"

Was she stupid? What kind of question was that? "I already told you," Sasuke said not looking at her.

"You said that you liked me, but not enough to date me," Sakura stated. "What does that mean? If you like me, than our feelings are mutual, right?"

Sasuke tried not to sigh. It always became difficult dealing with her when she was like this. Turning, he looked directly at the pinkette. "It means, that you are my friend, and nothing more. I can't date my friends. I can't see you as anything beyond that. Deal with it." Turning away, he walked down the hall and away from the awaiting eruption.

Just as he knew she would, the second he turned the corner yelling came from behind him. He didn't bother to turn around and look. He knew Sakura was most likely taking her frustration out on the nearby people.

_xXx Something's Wrong xXx_

Naruto sat at the same table as Kiba and Shino, his mind reeling in circles. He picked at his food with very little interest in it. This was getting him nowhere. Why couldn't he just shake this off? He hated being stuck with this, it was torture.

"Hey, blondie, are you okay?" Kiba leaned over the table and glanced at Naruto's plate. "You've barely eaten anything. Are you sick?"

Naruto looked over to his friend and then back to his plate. "Yeah, maybe I am."

Kiba's eyes widened. "Huh? Seriously? Dude, do you need to go to the nurse's office?"

Shaking his head, Naruto picked up his plate. "No, I don't think Tylenol will fix this."

Kiba looked over to his best friend. All Shino did was shrug. Looking back to Naruto Kiba stood and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you don't need anything? We're here to help."

"Thanks, but this isn't something someone else can help me with," Naruto whispered before shrugging Kiba's hand off and walking away.

Kiba stood there, perplexed by Naruto's behavior. "What's wrong with him?" he asked Shino.

"I don't know," Shino answered as he watched Naruto walk away over the rim of his glasses. "Maybe he's upset over a girl."

"Maybe," Kiba replied.

Naruto ran straight into Sasuke as he left the cafeteria. His eyes widened, and he quickly tried to dash away, but Sasuke's caught him.

"Are you…crying?" Sasuke whispered the last word.

Naruto shot him a glare, but the affect was diminished due to the tears shining in his eyes. "No, I poked myself in the eye for the fuck of it," he hissed and pulled his arm away. "Leave me alone. Don't you have a girlfriend to bother?"

_xXx Something's Wrong xXx_

School over, Sasuke sat quietly in his room at home. Dozens of questions filtered through his mind, but there were three at the top of his list of things he wanted to know. Why didn't Naruto know that he'd broken up with Sakura? Who made Naruto cry? And, what the fuck was wrong with his best friend?!

"Are you going to stew all day?" Itachi asked as he leaned against Sasuke's doorframe.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked instead of answering his brother.

Walking into the room, Itachi sat on Sasuke's bed. "I was just wondering what had my little brother so upset," he explained.

Sasuke's frown deepened into a scowl. "That Dobe is acting weird! I know something's wrong, but he won't talk to me. Hell, he's flat out ignoring me! Why?"

Itachi blinked. "I can't answer that," he said quickly. "Only Naruto knows what's going on in his head."

"I doubt even he knows," Sasuke muttered.

Itachi regarded his younger brother for a moment before saying, "Why do you care so much?"

Sasuke gaped at Itachi. "He's my friend!"

"You don't care about your other friends like this. If Neji stopped talking to you because he was upset, would that bother you?" Itachi asked.

"Um," Sasuke thought about that. "No, it wouldn't."

"Then why does it matter that Naruto isn't talking to you?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know!" Sasuke shouted. "It just does! He always talks to me. He never hides anything."

"From you," Itachi added.

Sasuke pouted. "Yeah."

"And now he is," Itachi said.

Sasuke's pout deepened. "Yeah."

"And you don't like that," Itachi finished.

"Yes, okay! I don't like that he's ignoring me. It isn't right. We're friends," Sasuke bit out.

"But you just said if any of your other friends acted like this you wouldn't care," Itachi reminded his brother.

"What's your point?" Sasuke snapped.

"Nothing," Itachi stood and moved out of the room. Before leaving he turned and added, "I just want you to realize what is really going on."

"Huh?" Sasuke was completely confused by that. He didn't know what was going on, which was why he was so upset!

_xXx Something's Wrong xXx_

Naruto cursed as he sat in his apartment. This was getting out of hand. It was bad enough that Sasuke was his best friend, which only made this whole thing harder, but now he was trying to pry. He just wanted him to drop this. It would be better for both of them if he did.

Lost in thought, and not even paying attention to the movie playing on his television, Naruto didn't hear the doorbell ring. He did notice when someone started pounding on his door like a cop. Jumping up, the blond scrambled to the door and looked through the peek hole. His eyes widened at the sight of Sasuke standing on the other side of his door.

'_What's he doing here?'_ Naruto thought frantically.

"Open up Naruto," Sasuke shouted as he started to pound on the door again. "I know you're home! I saw your shadow through the curtains! Now open up!"

"Shit," Naruto hissed. Quickly, he opened the door and glared at his best friend. "What is your problem?" he demanded.

"That's my question," Sasuke seethed. "You've been acting weird lately, and you're going to tell me why," he declared as he stormed into the small apartment.

"Why am I going to do that?" Naruto asked defiantly.

Sasuke pinned the blond with a piercing glare. "Because if you don't," he approached him and pinned him to the wall, "I'm not going to leave you alone."

Naruto tried to control his blush, but he wasn't successful. Sasuke was so close. Their lips were inches apart. He could feel the other boy's body heat. This wasn't good, he had to get away. Pushing Sasuke away, he tried to dash out, but the other was too fast. Sasuke pinned Naruto's front to the door, his own body pressed against Naruto's back.

"What is wrong with you?" Sasuke growled into Naruto's ear.

The sound sent a shiver through Naruto's body. This was bad. This was really, really bad. He couldn't take much more of this.

"Naruto," Sasuke pleaded.

That was it. Turning his head, Naruto brushed his lips against Sasuke's. His friend jerked back, his hand covering his mouth, and onyx eyes wide. Tears were reforming in Naruto's blue eyes. He'd done it. After trying so hard to hold back, he'd finally done the irreversible.

"That's what's wrong," Naruto mumbled as his tears fell. "I'm not normal. If I was I would have been jealous of you when you started dating Sakura. Instead, as I watched you two, I was jealous of her! I," Naruto looked up to his friend. He flinched away from the look in Sasuke's eyes, it was so cold. Still, he was going to say this. Closing his eyes tightly, Naruto whispered, "I love you."

_xXx Something's Wrong xXx_

Sasuke sat in first period, Art of War, looking at the empty chair in front of him. Naruto hadn't come to school again. This made the third day in a row now. Which meant it had been three days since that night in Naruto's apartment. Three days since watching his best friend break down, and hearing him confess.

'_Fuck,'_ Sasuke cursed as the memory once again drifted to the front of his mind.

After Naruto had kissed him he'd been shocked. It wasn't because he hated it. No, he'd been shocked because he'd enjoyed it. But, despite Naruto in tears in front of him he'd been unable to do or say anything. He could only watch coldly as his best friend confessed and fell apart before him.

'_What have I done?'_ Sasuke asked himself. _'I made him cry. I swore I'd never do that.'_

After Naruto lost his parents Sasuke had sworn to always make sure his friend smiled. When they were six he didn't know why he wanted to always see his friend's smiling face, now he did. The reason chilled him to the bone. He was such an idiot for not noticing it sooner. But, now it might be too late. Naruto not coming to school was surely a sign that he didn't want to see him.

By the time the bell rang, signaling the end of class, Sasuke had made up his mind. Going in search of his brother he found him talking to a taller student, Kisame. He ignored the closeness of the two.

"I'm leaving early," Sasuke announced to his brother.

"Oh?" Itachi looked down to the younger.

"I'm going over to Naruto's," Sasuke explained as he turned and dashed down the halls.

"Okay," Itachi said with a knowing smile.

_xXx Something's Wrong xXx_

Naruto was in the shower, trying to cool his head, when he heard his front door open. Grabbing his towel, and the bat he kept in every room, he headed for the hall. Bat raised high, Naruto swung around the corner and-

"WAIT!" Sasuke shouted, his hands were held up in the air to ward off the attack he knew was coming.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto squawked as he dropped the bat and pulled the towel tighter around himself. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

Sasuke's couldn't keep his eyes from roaming over the sculpted body before him. "I'm here to check on you," he managed. "Why are you attacking with a bat? You can use kunai with deadly accuracy. Why a bat?"

"Small knifes don't frighten average citizens," Naruto retorted. "A baseball bat does."

"Wouldn't a gun be better than?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at his friend like he was crazy. "Why would I want a gun when I can use kunai?"

Sasuke blinked. "Do you have kunai on you?"

"Yes," Naruto pulled out three knifes from a compartment within the bat. "I never said I hit people with the bat."

"You were in the shower," Sasuke suddenly said drawing attention away from the bat issues and to the fact that Naruto was standing around in just a towel.

A bright blush painted Naruto's face as he darted around the corner. "What are you doing here?" he demanded as he poked his head out so only it was visible.

"I told you, I'm here to check on you," Sasuke answered. Naruto gave him a skeptical look around the corner. "And, talk about what happened last time," he added quietly.

Bright blue eyes widened. Turning around, Naruto headed for his room. "There's nothing to talk about," he called behind him.

"I disagree," Sasuke shouted and followed. Pushing Naruto's bedroom door open his eyes widened and a he felt a stirring in his lower regions at the sight of the blond naked in the center of the room.

"Get out!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke licked his lips and advanced into the room. Naruto, eyes round with fright, backed up against his bed until his knees hit it and he was forced to sit.

"Why?" Sasuke asked as he reached out and touched Naruto's cheek.

Naruto swallowed hard around the lump forming in his throat. "Because," he looked away, "Because you don't like me."

"What?" Sasuke gaped. "What gave you that idea?"

"The fact you dated Sakura," Naruto stated bluntly.

"What does Sakura have to do with this?" Sasuke demanded.

"Nothing," Naruto sighed. "But you obviously like girls, so why bother with me?"

Sasuke tried really hard to not freak out. "Oh come on, I dated her because she was irritating me! She wouldn't shut up. Sakura is a friend, nothing more. Dating friends is just weird."

Horror crossed Naruto's face. "Then there's no reason to continue this conversation."

"What?" Sasuke demanded.

"Aren't we friends?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Sasuke answered.

"Then we can't date," Naruto said the last word softly.

"But, you aren't just my friend," Sasuke declared. Naruto looked up at him with confusion shining in his blue eyes. "You're my best friend," Sasuke whispered as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Naruto's slightly parted lips.

"How," Naruto leaned away from Sasuke before he could deepen the kiss. "How is that any different?"

Sasuke smiled, pushed Naruto down, and climbed on top of him. "I think it makes a big difference. So," Sasuke kissed Naruto again, "Will you go out with me?"

Naruto's eyes slowly grew in size and tears streamed forth.

Sasuke panicked. "Wh-wha-why are you crying? Stop crying! Please, come on, don't cry!"

Naruto laughed. Reaching up he dried his tears. "Sure, why not," he answered.

Sasuke gaped, smiled, and laughed. Leaning down, he kissed Naruto again and again. "Then I guess, we're boyfriends as well as best friends," he whispered against Naruto's lips.

"Guess so," Naruto replied.

_The End_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Well there you go. Sasuke and Naruto's story for this "universe". **

**Please Review!**

**NO MORE SHALL BE ADDED. DON'T BOTHER ASKING. I HAVE DOZENS OF OTHER PROJECTS TO WORK ON AND WORRY ABOUT. YOU ARE WELCOME TO READ MY PIROR AND NEWER WORKS IF INTERESTED.**


End file.
